One Last Breath
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: AU/Yang ia inginkan adalah terus bersama. Tak peduli seberapa jauh rentang waktu itu bergulir./Dedicated for SasuSaku Fan Festival. ONESHOT.


"Karena cinta dapat meretas asa dan waktu—tak peduli seberapa jauh perbedaan itu…"

* * *

**One Last Breath**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kala itu hujan mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya, hingga kaca-kaca jendela berembun dan meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan air yang tersisa. Petir bersorak-sorakan di luar, menimbulkan getaran aneh yang menyeramkan bagi orang-orang yang tidak menyukai fenomena alam itu.

Di jendela, siluet-siluet kepala mungil tertutup topi woll tampak mengintip penasaran dengan bola mata yang berbinar takjub. Hujan jarang mengguyur Konoha—orang bilang semua karena ketidakseimbangan ekosistem yang mulai merajalela di kota tersebut sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Asap-asap yang mengepul dari pabrik-pabrik industri Konoha, air-air yang tercemar karena limbah, juga ribuan pohon yang ditebang demi pembangunan pemukiman tampak dominan di Konoha. Anak-anak mulai jarang melihat hujan, dan sekalipun hujan turun, para orangtua akan melarang mereka keluar rumah —ini jelas karena hujan yang turun adalah hujan asam. Kemudian, anak-anak akan merengek pada orangtuanya, meminta agar sekali saja mereka diperbolehkan mengecap asyiknya bermain hujan seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak seusia mereka beberapa tahun silam, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengintai mereka saat hujan turun.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Dia tidak suka hujan, sekalipun hujan memang jarang mengunjungi Konoha. Kebalikan anak-anak seusianya, ia akan jauh lebih senang seandainya hujan memang tidak pernah datang—setidaknya, tidak hari ini.

Mata onyx-nya menatap sesosok pria berambut merah kelam yang berdiri di panggung sambil membicarakan hal-hal membosankan baginya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimanapun ia masih sembilan tahun! Dan sekarang dengan egoisnya, Orochimaru walinya justru menyuguhinya seminar-seminar managemen dan saham yang sangat membosankan —Orochimaru bilang, ini semua karena ia yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha.

Oh, ya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini satu-satunya manusia berdarah Uchiha setelah kematian seluruh keluarganya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi masalahnya ia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai hal-hal membosankan semacam ini. Di sini, semua terlihat sama asing dan menjijikan di matanya. Wajah mereka dingin, dan sekalipun sudut bibir mereka tertarik, yang muncul bukanlah senyum ramah yang didambakannya, melainkan seringai licik yang secara tak langsung menggambarkan pribadi mereka. Plus, di ruangan ini rata-rata orang dewasa.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebelum mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menguap. Matanya yang terlihat kosong menggerilya seluruh ruangan, berharap sedikit saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sayangnya, sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok-sosok dewasa dengan balutan pakaian resmi dengan warna putih. Atau paling tidak, langit-langit dengan dekorasi klasik dan hiasan-hiasan mewah dari kristal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang direktur perusahaan besar yang sedang naik daun itu. Perlahan matanya mengawasi dengan seksama penampilan pria 40 tahunan itu: rambut merah kelam yang tertata rapi, mata hijau yang khas, kulit putih pucat, juga balutan pakaian mewah yang mahal. Haruno Morito.

Di sisi kirinya, sederet bangku yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang penting —atau paling tidak, memiliki relasi dengan pria itu— ditata sedemikian rupa. Di sisi paling dekat dengan pria itu, sesosok wanita setengah baya yang Sasuke ketahui istri dari pria muda tersebut duduk dengan anggun sambil tersenyum dengan manis kepada setiap pendengar.

Rambut silver wanita itu digelung dan dihiasi dengan aksesoris-aksesoris rambut yang mewah dengan dominasi warna hitam, membuatnya sangat kontras di rambut wanita itu. Tubuh wanita itu dibalut dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam yang mewah, membuatnya sangat mencolok dibandingkan dengan para hadirin lain yang menggunakan pakaian putih.

_Tipikal ibu yang lebih menyukai ke salon dibanding mengurus anaknya,_ Sasuke berargumen dalam hati. Ah, ia jadi mengira-ngira dan membayangkan anak malang mana yang menjadi anak perempuan itu. Mungkin saja anak itu menjadi anak yang menutup diri dan pendiam sepertinya, atau juga—

Bruk!

Ouw. Seseorang menabraknya tepat ketika ia berdiri untuk menuju toliet. Beruntunglah karena sepertinya tak ada yang menengok ke arah sini sekarang, kalau tidak ia bersumpah akan mencincang siapapun yang menabraknya—

"Aaw! Maaf dik, maaf!" suara lembut seorang gadis menyadarkannya. Sasuke mendengakkan kepalanya, bersiap mengeluarkan makian tertahannya.

Tapi kemudian ia terpana.

Gadis itu menyilaukan untuknya. Mata hijaunya begitu indah, membuatnya seolah terhipnotis akan binarnya yang memukau. Rambut indahnya yang senada dengan warna bunga sakura di gerai dan dibiarkan jatuh lembut hingga mencapai pinggangnya, begitu alami tanpa hiasan apapun di kepala berambut pink itu.

"Dik?" suara lembutnya kembali menyadarkan Sasuke pada dunia nyata. Matanya kemudian sedikit terbelalak ketika gadis itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kepada Sasuke, menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke berdehem, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang muncul begitu saja karena kehadiran gadis ini. Ini benar-benar memalukan seandainya gadis itu tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha pun bisa tersipu.

"Maaf, ya… Tadi kakak buru-buru ingin ke luar, jadi aku tidak memperhatikan kau yang berdiri dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu." gadis itu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Sasuke yang notabene hanya mencapai dadanya. Ah, Sasuke menafsir umur gadis ini sekitar sepuluh tahun di atasnya.

Sasuke mendengus, kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh wanita itu. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk berargumentasi, gadis itu kembali membuatnya terkejut.

"Di mana orangtuamu, Dik?" katanya seraya mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada."

Gadis itu terbelalak. "Kakak… minta maaf."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuka bahan pembicaraan. Mata gadis itu kemudian menganalisis keadaan Sasuke: rambut raven yang terkesan berantakan namun memikat, mata onyx yang dalam dan sendu, setelan jas mewah yang mahal, serta pandangan yang kosong menjadi satu paket dalam dirinya.

Kemudian ia pun tahu bahwa… anak ini kesepian.

"Siapa namamu?" gadis itu bertanya lembut.

Sasuke mengernyit—heran karena tiba-tiba disodori pertanyaan retoris seperti itu. Ouh. Seharusnya seluruh Negara Hi tahu kalau ialah Sasuke dari klan Uchiha yang tersohor itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

—tapi kemudian ia sendiri kebingungan mendapati dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seolah-olah gadis ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang menghipnotis dan melemparnya ke dimensi bawah sadarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Mata hijaunya seolah mewakilinya untuk berbicara, "Ikuti aku."—karena begitu Sasuke sadar, tangannya tiba-tiba sudah menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu dan mengikutinya keluar gedung pertemuan itu.

-

Sekarang, Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak girang dan menhancurkan image-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha karena gadis itu benar-benar menggenggam erat tangannya dan terus membawanya menuju hutan kota di dekat situ, tak menghiraukan hujan yang masih mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya.

Walau Sasuke sendiri menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis ini. Ia terlihat… begitu pucat. Bukan pucat alami seperti warna kulitnya —kali ini pucat pasi seperti orang yang sakit. Dan tangan itu… begitu dingin. Dalam hati, Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin mencuci otaknya dan menganggap itu hanyalah sebatas keadaan yang normal karena hujan, bukan karena hal-hal lain yang menakutkan.

"Kita sampai, Sasuke-kun." gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, tak menyadari bahwa selintas lalu Sasuke berdengus kecewa.

Tangan gadis itu kemudian menuding sebuah danau yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. Demi Tuhan, ini hujan! Aneh baginya kalau ada seseorang yang mengajaknya melihat danau di saat hujan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti air sungai itu meluap—

"Ini Danau Pelangi." gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan. "Dulu, nenekku bilang kalau kita melihat pelangi tujuh warna di danau ini, harapan kita akan terkabul." mata gadis itu menerawang ke angkasa, seolah tak merasakan apapun ketika butiran hujan merajam wajahnya yang sewarna dengan porselen.

Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan. "Kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja!" gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Karena ketika yang kau inginkan telah benar-benar mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh manusia, kau hanya dapat berharap." tangan gadis itu kemudian terangkat dan terulur menyentuh dada Sasuke, "…di dalam sini."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya. Gadis ini… terlihat begitu misterius di matanya. Pun, ketika gadis itu sangat ramah.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum ke pada Sasuke, "Kehidupan."

-

-

Dulu Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti perkataan gadis itu. 'Kehidupan', baginya adalah hal biasa yang tak perlu diharapkan. Toh merekapun memang hidup, 'kan? Lantas kenapa gadis itu mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan?

Tapi kemudian waktu menjawab pertanyaannya.

-

-

Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Gadis itu berjanji akan datang ke danau Pelangi pukul sepuluh—ia minta maaf karena ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu dan hanya punya waktu ekitar tiga jam-an.

Sasuke berdalih bahwa iapun memang hanya punya sedikit waktu, berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu kecewa di hadapan gadis itu.

Sasuke sendiri, berusaha membohongi diri dan mensugesti hatinya bahwa gadis itu bukan priorotasnya, hanya saja hatinya terlalu keras kepala dan otaknya terlalu jenius untuk dikelabui. Ia sendiri tidak pernah sadar kenapa ia selalu memprioritaskan gadis itu di atas segalanya, ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ia selalu menunggu tanggal lahirnya dan tanggal lahir gadis itu —28 Maret— dan kemudian akan pergi dengan semangat menuju Danau Pelangi —karena ia tahu gadis itu selalu di sana. Ia sendiri juga tidak pernah paham kenapa dirinya ikut tersenyum ketika gadis itu tertawa, atau bahkan ia merasa hatinya terasa begitu pedih ketika gadis itu menangis, seolah-olah ialah yang lebih merasakan kepedihan gadis itu ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Pada gadis yang bahkan selama delapan tahun ini tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini selalu menolak untuk memberitahukan namanya pada Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke akan sadar akan suatu hal penting kalau ia tahu namanya.

Yang Sasuke tahu, gadis itu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Ah—maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun!" gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah. Wajah sewarna dengan porselen itu terlihat berkiluan karena peluh.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan penampilan gadis itu yang terlihat begitu mempesona—dengan gaun berwarna maroon selutut dengan gradasi putih di tepinya, juga hiasan rambut bunga sakura yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kali ini dengan sedikit lip gloss berwarna merah alami yang memolesi bibirnya, juga blush on berwarna pink di tulang pipinya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke baru tersadar satu hal; selama pertemuannya selama ini dengan gadis misterius itu, ia bahkan tak pernah melihat ada warna lain di kulit sewarna dengan porselen itu selain putih dan pucat. Bahkan seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya pun kadang kala akan merona pipinya ketika gadis itu sedang bermanja padanya.

Tapi gadis ini tidak. Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan selain hembusan napasnya yang samar-samar Sasuke rasakan ketika gadis itu pernah memeluknya —ia menangis saat itu— atau juga dengan keringatnya yang sering sekali muncul bahkan ketika hari tidak panas sekalipun. Selain itu tidak. Gadis ini tidak pernah sekalipun merona, dan gadis ini tidak pernah sekalipun terasa hangat. Sasuke menafsir bahwa suhu tubuh gadis ini selalu di bawah normal —mungkin sekitar 25 derajat.

"Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu, berusaha membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau marah?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. _Marah? Pada gadis itu?_ Sasuke tersenyum miris dalam hati. Baginya, itu sama mustahilnya dengan mengembalikan kedua orangtuanya ke bumi. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, bahkan menempati ruangan terbesar di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu.

"…tidak. Aku juga baru datang." katanya berbohong. Ia tidak ingin gadis ini merasa bersalah—membuat suasana hati gadis ini tidak baik adalah salah satu yang dibencinya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah.." katanya seraya melemparkan senyum pada remaja pria di hadapannya. "Hei! Kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku!" gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja, aku seorang pria."

Gadis itu tertawa renyah."Waktu pertama kali bertemu, kau hanya setinggi ini!" gadis itu menunjuk pangkal lengannya, "Setinggi ketiakku!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tapi kau harus lihat sekarang."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. "Ya," katanya lirih, "waktu terus berjalan. Kau yang dulu baru berumur sembilan tahun, sekarang sudah sebesar ini…" mata gadis itu terlihat sendu. "Dan—ah! Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu!" tangan halus itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Untukmu!" gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Orang bilang, ulang tahun ketujuh belas adalah hal yang sangat spesial dalam hidup!"

Sasuke menerima kotak kecil itu seraya menggumamkan terima kasih. Tangannya kemudian membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. "Bola kristal?" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. _Gadis itu memberikan bola kristal untuk anak laki-laki?_ Sasuke tampak heran.

"Indah, 'kan?" gadis itu berkata dengan ceria. "Kalau kau arahkan pada sinar matahari, bola itu akan memedarkan cahaya tujuh warna seperti pelangi!"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. _Bagiku, hadiah terindah ketika bersamamu…_

"Itu hadiah ulangtahunku yang ketujuh belas! Dan kau harus tahu, itu benda kesayanganku selama ini!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ungkapan polos wanita ini. Ia menyebut-nyebut soal ulang tahunnya, dan Sasuke merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengorek informasi tentang wanita misterius ini.

"Oh ya? Jadi sudah berapa lama benda ini menjadi benda kesayanganmu?" Sasuke berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Sepuluh tahun!" wanita itu menjawab dengan semangat.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi umurmu sekarang dua puluh tujuh, Nona?"

Gadis itu tersentak. "Ah! Apa aku belum memberi tahumu, Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu mengernyitkan kening.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau pelit sekali kalau memberitahukan informasi dirimu, kau tahu?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Sama pelitnya denganmu yang tak pernah mengekspresikan emosi, 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, sadar bahwa perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya —tidak, terlalu benar. Ia memang tidak tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya —atau paling tidak, mengekspresikannya. Persis seperti yang wanita itu katakan.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau seorang tante-tente, Baa-chan." Sasuke menyeringai, menggoda wanita di hadapannya yang langsung terlihat mau mengamuk.

"Sasuke-kun!"

—dan kejar-kejaran pun dimulai.

-

Malam itu bintang-bintang terhampar luas di angkasa, menghiasi malam yang memang tak terlalu gelap karena cahaya rembulan. Angin berhembus lembut, dan suara-suara serangga malam pun turut menghiasi malam itu di bulan Juli itu.

Di sebelah Sasuke, seorang wanita cantik berambut pink tertidur dengan lelap seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pemuda itu.

Sasuke lantas membenarkan pernyataan 'ulang tahun ketujuh belas adalah ulang tahun terindah' yang selama ini diragukannya. Nyatanya, baginya ini hari ini adalah hari terindah yang ditemuinya setelah kepergian keluarganya, tak peduli seberapun ia menderita selama ini.

Karena ini adalah hari pertama kalinya Sasuke dapat bersama Sakura lebih dari sepuluh jam —itupun setelah ia harus berpura-pura marah karena wanita itu sempat mau meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan urusannya.

"Sasuke…" gadis itu mengigau kecil. Tangan Sasuke kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang membasahi wajah wanita itu.

Dingin.

Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa di saat suhu tubuhnya sebegitu dinginnya pun wanita ini tetap berkeringat. _Ini tidak normal. _Sesaat kemudian, napas wanita itu kemudian tersengal-sengal seperti kesulitan bernapas.

"HEY!" Sasuke menyadarkan gadis itu. Ini bisa berbaya kalau gadis itu tetap tertidur delam keadannya yang kurang baik.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu terbatuk kecil seraya memegangi dadanya.

Sasuke harus menahan napas ketika gadis itu kemudian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, seraya meringis menahan sakit seraya memegangi dadanya.

"Kau kenapa?!" Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan nada kepanikan dalam suaranya, walau apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Napas gadis itu masih tersengal, kemudian memburu cepat sebelum akhirnya kembali normal. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." wanita itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau sakit! Demi Tuhan, jujurlah padaku!" Sasuke tanpa sadar mencengkram erat bahu gadis itu.

"Aku tidak—"

"KATAKAN PADAKU!" Sasuke kalap. Tangannya dengan kasar mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu dengan begitu keras, tak menyadari bahwa air mata mulai menggenang di mata emerald sang gadis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. "AKU TIDAK APA-APA! AKU TIDAK—"

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Bibir Sasuke terasa hangat —dan basah. Lidah pria itu kemudian berusaha menerobos pertahan bibir Sakura, dan sedetik berikutnya, Sasuke mendominasi ciuman itu. Lidahnya menjelajahi bibir Sakura dengan kuat —seolah tak terganggu dengan darah yang bahkan masih bercampur di dalam sana. Saliva mereka saling bertukar, dan Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa bahkan saliva gadis inipun terasa begitu… manis.

Gadis itu pada awalnya melawan, tapi sejurus kemudian, ia tampak menerima pasrah perlakuan Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi melawan, tapi juga tak membalas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah paru-parunya meronta meminta pasokan oksigen. Napas keduanya terengah-engah, dan kemudian Sasuke baru sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar perbuatan bodoh.

Wanita itu menangis.

"Aku—" Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Otaknya terasa kosong dan pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang jauh melihat air mata wanita di hadapannya. Perkataan maaf seolah terasa begitu asing untuknya.

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak seraya memegangi dadanya. Ia berusaha lari meninggalkan Sasuke—tapi kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun." Ia berkata di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku ingin pulang."

Sasuke masih memegangi lengan gadis itu ketika gadis itu kemudian melepaskannya dengan paksa. "AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat itu—tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan maaf.

Gadis itu masih meronta di bawah cengkramannya, "AKU INGIN PULANG! AKU INGIN PULANG!"

"Tidak sekarang. Kita bahkan belum bicara." Sasuke berusaha meredam emosi gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Sasuke-kun."

"Ada." Sasuke menekankan ucapannya.

"KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN SEKARANG!" gadis itu berteriak histeris. Tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU!!!" Sasuke lepas kendali. Tangannya kini semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata lebar tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Aku mencintaimu… sejak awal. Saat kita bertemu pertama kali… aku tahu aku telah mencintaimu. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil… mengacuhkanku, berbicara dan menatapku seperti aku anak yang bahkan tak pantas bersamamu!"

Gadis itu menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Umur kita terpaut sepuluh tahun, Sasuke."

"ITU TIDAK BERARTI APA-APA UNTUKKU! Yang kuinginkan adalah hatimu, tapi kau bahkan tak pernah mau memberitahukan namamu…" Sasuke terlihat frustasi. "Kau tak pernah melihatku…"

Gadis itu semakin histeris. "ITU KARENA AKU TAK PANTAS BERADA DI SAMPINGMU!"

Sasuke terhenyak. "Tunggu…"

"BIARKAN AKU PULANG, SASUKE! LEPASKAN AKU!!!"

Sasuke tak membiarkannya, tangannya masih memegang erat tangan gadis itu, seolah-olah gadis itu akan menghilang selamanya ketika ia melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun… kumohon…" gadis itu berkata dengan suara parau.

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia sadar ia sudah berbuat kelewat batas hari ini —dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke-kun…"

—dan kemudian gadis itupun meninggalkannya.

-

-

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak peduli seberapun kita mengharapkannya berhenti. Sasuke, yang selama ini selalu sadar bahwa kebahagiaan memang bukanlah miliknya, perlahan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa segala kisahnya dengan gadis berambut pink itu memang telah selesai. Berakhir.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis itu lagi di Danau Pelangi. Tidak di hari ulang tahunnya, tidak juga di hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Ia bahkan selalu mengunjungi Danau Pelangi setiap hujan turun—karena sepengetahuannya, gadis itu akan selalu di sana setiap hujan turun untuk mencari pelangi.

Tapi gadis itu tetap tak di sana.

Karena itu, kini di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas, ia mencoba mencari peruntungan dan berharap akan bertemu gadis itu di sana—dan kemudian akan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak di sana. Yang ada hanya seorang pria yang umurnya separuh abad sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple—pohon kenangannya bersama gadis itu.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha, 'kan?" pria itu berkata dengan suara beratnya.

Sasuke menilai keberadaan orang itu. Ah, ia terasa familiar di matanya. Mata hijau kelam, rambut merah yang memutih termakan usia, dan senyum yang khas.

Sasuke masih tak menjawab. "Aku Haruno Morito. Aku ke sini ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, Uchiha-san." pria itu mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih dengan gradasi merah di pinggirnya. "Dari anakku."

Sasuke menerima amplop itu dengan heran kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pria paruh abad itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan, dan sepucuk surat kemudian sampai di tangannya.

-

_Otanjoubi omedettou, Sasuke-kun! _

_Maaf ya, aku tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung padamu—karena kalau surat ini sampai di tanganmu, artinya aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi._

_Aku menyesal karena selama ini mengacuhkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Sungguh. Tapi aku melakukannya untukmu. _

_--- Sakura Haruno._

-

Sasuke mengatur napasnya, berusaha meredam berjuta emosi yang siap meledak. Otaknya kemudian dengan cepat menyadari bahwa pria tadi pasti mengetahui segalanya.

Matanya kemudian dengan cepat mengejar bayangan pria paruh abad tadi —yang untungnya— belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dan sesaat kemudian, dua pria berbeda generasi itu meninggalkan tempat itu.

-

"Ia terkena kanker paru-paru, Uchiha…"

-

-

_Sakura Haruno_

_Lahir: 28 Maret xxx_

_Wafat: 23 Juli xxx_

-

"_Karena ketika yang kau inginkan telah benar-benar mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh manusia, kau hanya dapat berharap."_

_-_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…"_

_-_

_-_

Fin

-

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

-

DEDICATED FOR SASUSAKU FAN DAY FESTIVAL

-

_(( A/N ))_

_*insert-GYAAAAAAA-here*_

_Oh my God! Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka fic ini akan selesai! Ya ampun…, aku sama sekali gak dapet feel sasuke di sini, beneran sumpah! Yah, kebanyakan mungkin dipengaruhi moodku yang berubah drastis setelah liat Naruto 483. Aah, setelah ini mungkin kalian akan mendaptiku 'menghianati' pairing SasuSaku, karena aku beneran udah ilfeel sama makhluk bernama sasuke itu. _

_Okelah, aku ucapin "HAPPY SASUSAKU FAN DAY" dengan sedikit berat hati –mengingat moodku benar-benar anjlok berkat sasuke. Yah, semoga saja makhluk itu sadar dan tahu diri._

_Oke, reader, bersediakah meninggalkan jejakmu pada fic bersejarah ini (karena sebenernya, aku enggak yakin akan bikin fic sasusaku lagi atau enggak), terus buka profil aku?_

_**Terima kasih telah membaca.**_

**--- Myuuga Arai ---**


End file.
